Yoshi Wars: Domination
by LordYoyo
Summary: Sequel to Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock. Yoshis establish an incomplete dominance over Mario World, but a new war is brewing...
1. The Yoshi Wars

Read and review – thanks! This is the second part of an eventual 8-part trilogy:

Part 1: Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock (written February 2004)

Part 2: Yoshi Wars: Domination (written March 2004)

Part 3: Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm (written April 2004)

---

Yoshi Wars: Domination

Chapter 1: The Yoshi Wars

The Aiyee Yoshi forces had created a vast empire under an inoffensive centrist democracy in which he was leader. Aiyee lands had now consisted of the entirety of Tínja plus a whole 25 of the Rock in which they claimed. By the beginning of 2002, the Aiyee Army had the most modern army in the entire Pacific region, which became known as Gondiva. Armed with laser, their three elite divisions were well-trained and frighteningly effective. This did not save them from being involved in yet another war, however. Adjacent to the Aiyee Empire was a mighty army led by an ambitious general named Stevo. Alight from the Aiyee successes, he was ready to give the empire some barren spots when he invaded the Aiyee. Not surprisingly, the Aiyee forces were barely able to lift up even a single division to meet the invader and were soundly defeated in battles away from Red Leaf Island. But suddenly, things became to disrupt the invasion's successes.

A great hurricane had swept across the island region in mid-January, turning the air and seas to such rough degrees that the powerful dynasty force of some forty divisions simply were unable to get across the sea to fight the Aiyee Empire's most elite forces. Creating a prototype bomber plane later known as the Yay-1, the few Yay-1 bomber planes was a foretaste of what would come in the future. The invasion force that had reached Red Leaf Island on January 12th had fallen by March 10th due to immense bombing on their positions.

Germinating in power, Aiyee forces had already begun retaking other islands taken in combat. Humdrum civilians rose up against the Stevo Empire forces in Hesperia and helped relieve much of Aiyee Tínja from Stevo Empire control the day after. By March 15th, nothing existed of the Stevo Empire Army.

This would only be the first hurtle to peace for the Aiyee. Quickly forming new divisions, they were caught in a war on the Rock between the Darkness Yoshi nation and its Sneachies and Firewire enemies. Forced upon the Yoyoy Valley Yoshis was another war between the Yoshis and the Protoons. Laser had also made its way to the battlefield on both sides after the Protoons quickly copied the Yoshi technology.

Insinuating of a larger war, StormRider opened a new front after Yoyo Yoshi's visit to the land of the Golden Sun and Pokemon Island from April through June. Yoyo Yoshi had failed to stop the lighting of two lighthouses in Gondowan but won the Hoenn League. On June 12th, the Firewire had reached an alliance with the Koopa rebels and the Koopas were clearly ready to launch a wide-scale rebellion to regain the Koopa Kingdom. Aiyee forces responded by sending in a ten-division army from the Mushroom Kingdom down south to encounter the Koopa Home Army of thirty divisions. The interminable battle over the Kalimari Desert would start once more.

The Mushroom-Yoshi divisions north of the Kalimari had interrogated many Goombas that fought for the Koopa resistance. They had wanted to fight the Koopas if they were recompensed with a new Goomba homeland. Yoyo Yoshi reluctantly agreed, because he needed to renovate the Aiyee Intelligence Agency and the Goombas were fit for that job. Through résumés, the Goombas were given a major role in the anti-Koopa alliance in cutting off Koopa lines.

Sullenly, Aiyee generals watched as eighteen Aiyee divisions got tied up another front. Wario Land had risen up in revolt on the Koopa side. With General Taboo holding the line on the Rock and himself fighting the Koopas in the Kalimari Desert, newly promoted General Panda was given the Southern Army, consisting of six divisions, to send Wario's forces trickling back to nothing. Trivial forces also fought inside Shy Guyland. No truce would be signed by either side. Firewire's forces on the Rock began its counterattack, and with all its available forces, it smashed through the lines of Lieutenant Generals Yoshi1466, Kirb, and Yoshi002. Forced to retreat, General Taboo asked for more divisions to cater the hold of Yoyoy Valley.

Unable to reach a compromise, the Aiyee Empire feverishly began work on creating cybers, machines that could fight in combat alone. Dissuading the Koopa Army of about 13 divisions from advancing, the diminished Northern Aiyee Army of five divisions launched a counterattack on the hapless Koopa Troopas through the fall of 2002. Like an entrepreneur, the firebrand Mario accused Aiyee forces of starting inadvertent hazards by seizing complete control of the Mushroom forces against Bowser. The Goombas followed. By the end of September, the Mushrooms and Goombas had declared complete independence from the Aiyee Empire and withdrew from the war with its four divisions. The issue of homicide had given the Aiyee and their allies indifference. Without a doubt, the Koopas advanced back into the Kalimari.

Luckily for the Aiyee Empire, the Firewire, Koopas, and Wario Land had also started bickering over lands and split. An indignant Wario claimed the Koopas were trying to take the Naboo Desert between them for the Koopas themselves. With this, the Aiyee Empire held loose regions in Hesperia even with Army Groups North and South there, and effectively, the Koopa Kingdom, Wario Land, the Mushroom Kingdom, and Wario Land were formed once again.

Indispensable for the Aiyee was not the forces in Hesperia, however. Their greatest nemesis lay in Firewire. General Taboo had held the line once more, and pleased, Aiyee Supreme Commander Yoyo Yoshi supplied him with extra ammunition and weaponry. Aiyee successes on the Rock helped the Aiyee gain a favorable treaty on Christmas Day 2002. The war had ended. Delegates from every Tínjan faction had been asked to attend a conference at the Rock capital to discuss terms for an United Tínja. Lubricating the process, Stevo ordered mutual treaties be signed there. Pelting to the conference, an united Tínjan government was formed and faction rights were dissolved.

Many Aiyee, Firewire, Sneachies, and Darkness forces thought the government had shot its bolt. The government wanted to force them to form a union, take away all their military forces, and then wanted to arrest all leaders in each faction? The citizens had agreed to this as well? Pelting comments at the union, they unsuccessfully plagued the union with remarks and the union was officially formed. They, however, would arrest the leaders of every faction.

As the Tínjan Union poised to take over as a military dictatorship, Yoyo Yoshi and Yoshi008, respective leaders of Aiyee and Darkness, would have none of this. Opposers of the regime, they left Kensa City, the former capital of the Aiyee Empire and Red Leaf Island, in a potato truck to escape government intervention. Moving south to Tínja City on New Year's Day, the first day of the union takeover, Yoyo Yoshi was welcomed by the southern Red Leaf Island city as liberators. Red Leaf forces had freed them in Nintendo War II, in which Koopa forces ransacked Yoshi's Island. Yoshi forces led by the Yoyo were able to retard the Koopa advance. They had transparently understood the reason of Red Leaf's arrival.

Rising in revolt, Tínja City officials helped form a brand new Republic of Aiyee as well as a new Darkness Empire. Unscathed for the first hours, the city was also able to receive the new Field Marshals Taboo and Panda to command their army, as well as newly promoted generals Kirb, Yoshi002, Yoshi1466, and Dark Yami Yugi.

Chatting animatedly, the Tínjan resistance army on Red Leaf Island had enlisted an outstanding 900,000 Yoshis to the cause. Millions were moved for Yoshi independence. The brood quickly seized government weapons, ships, aircraft, tanks, and artillery at midnight, which had been theirs before the union took over anyway. On January 2nd, they were ready to strike.

The sixty Aiyee and Darkness factions quickly moved into Kensa City and culminated in the slow collapse of twenty government divisions at the city, hence putting Red Leaf Island under liberated control. A downright optimist, Yoyo Yoshi had already gotten thousands of aircraft and ships in preparation for the liberation of Y'oster Isle twenty-four hours later. Seizing the opportunity to drone their way through to victory, Yoshi forces attacked in eight directions over the next week, striking government bases in Y'oster Isle, the Mushroom Kingdom, Sarsaland, Pokemon Island, Dreamland, Ness Land, Wario Land, Waluigi Island, Koopaland, and Wart Land, in the Naboo Desert. The united government's army of 4.5 million, mostly conscripts, were completely surprised by the speed of the Yoshi assaults. Goading Yoshi008 to advance west, the Yoshi forces also struck bases as far west as Zelda Land, Falcon World, and Fox Land. The Yoshi forces, experienced fighters, clearly made up the most elite army in all Gondiva.

Indulging in the Red Leaf independence movement in Cosmo Land, Yoyo Yoshi sent an army group led by Panda to launch a surprise attack on his former allies on January 15th. Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet became tied up in a fierce war in the seas and in southeast Blue Moon, where the Red Army had taken shape.

Meanwhile, nowhere was the government forces stronger than on the Rock. Sneachies, Indence, and Firewire rebel troops, led by Yoshi002, Roma emu, Stormrider, and Vipwing, had been at war with the government for independence since New Year's Day with their six-division armies to match the government stronghold army of 1.5 million. Luckily for the rebels, much of the government force had deserted just like in other regions of Gondiwa like the Mushroom Kingdom, and a combined Yoshi-Protoon Theater Army had crushed the government ingredient forces by January 29th. While the Yoshis and Protoons looked at their 400,000 casualties or desertions in disdain, a new independence era had begun once more.

However, though the Loyalist government was indeed dead, they were not defeated. Fighting onward in many regions of Hesperia such as Goombaland and Yoshi's Island, they still held a true army of 90,000. Aiyee and Darkness forces decided to regroup before they would take those regions. Meanwhile, war loomed on for Goomba, Shy Guy, and Yoshi nationalists against these Loyalist forces. Aiyee and Darkness forces kept fighting for respective regions they had attacked earlier, finally taking over Red Leaf Island, Sarsaland, and Y'oster Isle in early February. The other regions in the west and east would hold out into April.

Meanwhile, the Cosmo Land War had gone out well and the Cosmo Land allied forces were defeated in April. Promising independence if they were to give Red Leaf independence, the Allies agreed and gave Red Leaf large sections of Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet territories, as well as the former Black Hole island, which was held by Orange Star. By this time, however, the Aiyee Empire had lost another 300,000 casualties on all fronts.

Victory had finally come in the luster. Indence, however, was furious at the territory they had after this war. They wanted their homeland back, and from the west, Indence forces struck east to as far as Hesperia in the Indence-Aiyee War of 2003. The Aiyee Army of 12 divisions were taken by surprise and agreed to give these western holdings to Indence all the way to Hesperia. In the east, the Aiyee agreed to release control of Pokemon Island, Dreamland, and Ness Land.

Miscellaneous factions had once again gained power in Tínja. In an oration to the public, Yoyo Yoshi acknowledged this truth but peevishly, he asked that the Yoshis refuse to give support to a new Koopa Kingdom. Angered by constant Koopa wars against the Yoshis, he organized his divisions into tightly formed brigades before he and Field Marshal Panda left to fight in the Super Smash Bros. tournament, in which they achieved a draw in the end.

Returning home, Yoyo Yoshi found the Yoshis seething in hatred for the recent Koopa Kingdom formation. The Koopas were back, with help from their Firewire allies. The Mushroom Kingdom was reformed by Princess Peach, who obviously did not care to be singed under Aiyee domination. In a solid alliance format, the Aiyee, Darkness, and Indence forces formed the ADI alliance to combat the unique Koopa-Firewire forces. Firewire's army had grown huge after its recovery in January, and was now 600,000-man strong. The Koopa Home Army held 150,000 Snifits, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Paratroopas. The combined ADI army had just an army of 300,000. An independence movement on Y'oster Isle against Aiyee rule succeeded in late May and standing upright, the Aiyee Empire had verified they could not hold these far-off lands. They were right. Yearning to join the war, Y'oster Isle, Wario Land, and the Mushroom Kingdom joined the Firewire alliance to take lands from the Aiyee in Hesperia.

Bewildered, the Indence Empire under Supreme Commander Roma emu quickly seized the opportunity to play the buffoon and be the turncoat. Refusing to see a powerful presence of Mushroom armies on Hesperia, Bowser ditched his allies and controversially joined the Aiyee. The Aiyee armies sent in dive bombers and missile-firing submarines to aid their new allies. The stalemate was never broken. Disheartened, Yoyo Yoshi looked for ways to end this war by forming a true Tínja-uniting democracy.

The Stevo Empire, who had lived under Indence protection for a while, showed interest. Kool Yoshi, who had been an advocate of the regime, agreed to run against Yoyo Yoshi in a presidential election. A truce was signed between all factions in late July and the election was set on August 9th. That was Yoyo Yoshi's fifteenth birthday.

Yoyo Yoshi was narrowly elected on his birthday. Though not fruitless, things were about to get hostile again, and fast. The fact that inflammable armies existed in Gondiva meant the democracy could not be enforced. Soon afterwards, warfare would engulf them again...even though 100 million in Gondiva had fallen over seven centuries of warfare.


	2. Major Powers

2

Read and review – thanks! This is the second part of an eventual 8-part trilogy:

Part 1: Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock (written February 2004)

Part 2: Yoshi Wars: Domination (written March 2004)

Part 3: Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm (written April 2004)

---

Yoshi Wars: Domination

Chapter 2: Major Powers

The Kingdom of Sarsaland, semi-autonomous in the Aiyee Empire, had its height in power in the 15th century, when its armies ravaged the Mushroom Kingdom and inflicted heavy sinkage of Yoshi's Island ships in the malignant Central Ocean, lying in between Hesperia and the Yoshi islands. After the Power Wars, Sarsaland entered a deep isolation from Hesperian affairs and were mortified decades later when a Koopa fleet came in during the third Nintendo War and seized a southeast island base, which the Aiyee later took and added to. After they agreed to be a part of the Tínjan Union, they became fortified by government forces and hence was attacked and occupied by Aiyee Yoshi forces ever since.

South of Sarsaland lay the great Mushroom Kingdom. In orthodox with Sarsaland beliefs, they did not wish war, but it was brought upon them when Koopa, Y'oster Isle, and Sarsaland forces struck them in the Power Wars, bringing them to near defeat until Kamek procured his rebel forces to victory. Scurrying to modernize its weaponry after its loss in the Koopa War of 1972, Princess Peach sent Mario and Luigi with the job of retrieving rifles and guns to prepare for another Koopa invasion. The next ones came in 1988 and 1991, and like the previous wars, they were unable to turn back the invasion on their own, relying on Yoshi aid to drive out the Koopas. A sodden Peach in early 1999 watched as Koopa Troopas fired on Mushroom forces in the Kalimari Desert, exposing Mushroom weaknesses while the spirited Mushroom divisions fought the Koopas to a virtual stalemate until Mario and his army launched a furious counterattack, voiding all Koopa victories and marched into Bowser's Castle in triumph, which he held for a week. Learning quickly from the war, Bowser, Kamek, and Wart's Koopa forces winced for training before opening Nintendo War II in June 1999 with a large-scale invasion attempt until TMK forces counterattacked and brought the Koopa forces to their doom a month later. Simmering in excitement in anecdotes, the Mushrooms were unable to consolidate new forces to fight Nintendo War III's Koopa invasion in December of the same year. They had taken advantage of the chaos by invading the Goomba Republic, but the Goombas struck back fiercely. With an early loss of the capital, TMK was occupied by Koopa and Goomba forces through half the war until Aiyee Yoshi forces swept into TMK a year later and took over, imposing their empire upon them. TMK would not regain full independence until May 2002, when Mushroom rebels retook Peach's castle from the Aiyee Yoshis. Formed into the Tínjan Union, the region was again overrun by Aiyee Yoshi forces in January 2003. Counterfeit money became widespread by the black market. Docile Mushrooms accepted Yoshi rule, but in late May, TMK was again ready to dominate Hesperia like they did in 1999. In a fierce war against Koopa and Yoshi forces, TMK gained respect for its well-trained army and by August 2003, they were ready to seize the final Aiyee strongholds in Mushroom territory.

To the west lay Dinosaur Land. As the weakest Yoshi region, it entreated for international aid but it failed. Their governments were fickle and many Yoshis on the islands considered their cousins in Dinosaur Land as fugitives.

South of TMK was the vast Kalimari Desert. Goomba nationalists had been fighting for independence in their homeland since the 13th century, and most efforts failed until 1920, when the Koopa Kingdom was too weak after fighting in hellhole wars in the grimy southwest against Kamek and in the north against TMK. A Goomba iota in 1921 turned the tide and Goomba forces were able to take much of the southeast Kalimari Desert, forming Goombaland. However, they were mauled around after the 1972 war between TMK and the Koopa Kingdom, and were forced to move their entire nation north for TMK and Koopa Kingdom to form a DMZ between them. A brilliant Goomba strategist nicknamed RedSunEternal was able to diplomatically persuade the Koopas and TMK to give the Goombas most of the Kalimari Desert in 1993, but this became nulled after Koopa and TMK forces used Goombaland simply as a base to kill each other in the 1999 wars. Though officially part of the Allies in 1999, they were in fact run over in a day until TMK forces liberated them later. The Goomba Republic was given areas that connected them to Shy Guyland. Eyeing Goomba potential after the Koopa invasion on November 30th, 1999, he asked to join the Koopa cause and in turn, the Goombas advanced into TMK and took over southwest TMK in the third Nintendo War. Their lands were shrugged off when Aiyee Yoshi armies marched into Goomba territory to attack Bowser's Koopaland fortress. Afterwards, the Goomba Republic no longer became a radiant region of Hesperia. Suffering under Aiyee domination, they struck at Aiyee forces in 2002 and 2003 to regain territory they lost. Though a minor power after being abused frequently by larger powers, they were ready to become powerful.

Moving even further southward in Hesperia, the Koopa Kingdom was the most powerful power in much of contemporary Tínjan history. Tactful rulers had kept them powerful throughout most wars even with countless defeats. Initially, their armed forces in the Power Wars were so advanced and strategic that they could easily tamper with Mushroom or Yoshi politics by simply moving in their army. In 1908, the Koopa Kingdom was clearly about to win the Power Wars for the Western Alliance, if Kamek's Koopa rebels had not wanted to seize power. Dwindling back, they were ultimately defeated by Goomba, Shy Guy, Kokoland, Yoshi, Mushroom, and Koopa rebel forces in 1930. Uncertainty broke out until Kamek, now the new autocratic ruler of Koopa Kingdom, took over. He was barely able to keep the Eastern Allies from overrunning Koopaland until World War II broke out. Three decades later, Kamek had made an anonymous Koopa king position go to Bowser. As the new king of the Koopas, Bowser browsed his army's divisional statistics and quickly ordered them to invade TMK and capture Mario and Luigi. They succeeded, and the Koopa forces went on to strike Kokoland, Shy Guyland, and Yoshi's Island. Yoshi's Island nearly went under until six brave Yoshis led a brilliant counterattack back to the Koopa Kingdom itself. Bowser's greediness for all of Tínja made him a dupe and started many wars. His invasion of TMK and the two Yoshi islands failed in 1988 after Yoshi armies defeated Bowser's invasion force and seized the Koopa capital once again. Rebuilding his army by stocking it up with semi-automatic rifles, Koopa forces crossed into Mushroom territory in 1991 and was close to defeating TMK two years later when Yoyo Yoshi brought along Yoshi divisions to defeat the Koopas once more. The Koopas went on to lose the second Mushroom-Koopa War after General Mario's forces defeated a much larger Koopa force in early 1999, but the Koopas opted for dynamic success in the Second Nintendo War. During that summer, Koopa forces eradicated entire Mushroom villages in the southern part of TMK and was close to frustrating all Allied attempts for recovery when Wario Land, Yoshi, and Mushroom forces launched a counterattack a month after the invasion and sent Koopa forces packing home. Fighting a grim battle, the Koopas were forced to withdraw from Goomba and Shy Guy lands and were ultimately defeated. A harsh treaty split Koopa lands into three and gave the Koopas a sense to keep fighting.

The Koopas, knowing a second invasion of the Allies had to be inimitable so it would go unnoticed, began to make makeshift bases in isolated villages in the three Koopa territories. Their goal was to reunite those marginal losses they had lost to the Shy Guys and Goombas. Setting the date on November 30th, 1999, brilliant Koopa generals had drawn out a plan to seize every single enemy capital in the first day of fighting through the sea. It not only succeeded brilliantly, but it also left borders pending and gave them an easy hand for a Goomba Republic ally. Prescribing a severe occupation, Bowser had forced Koopa ideals on his enemies brutally for revenge from the Second Nintendo War. By the end of 1999, the Koopa had taken over much of Tínja. His only threat lay in Yoyo Yoshi and his guerilla force, which called themselves the Aiyee Yoshis. Previewing the collapse of the Koopa military, prominent Yoyo Yoshi used Waluigi's Island, Red Leaf Island, and Coconut Island as rebel bases to hit the larger Yoshi islands. Along with quaint rebellions by Yoshi002 and Kirb on the two islands, they drove out the Koopas and the Aiyee became a reluctant threat to the Koopa Empire. Scrimping resources, the Koopa defeats in the Mushroom Kingdom and Wario Land were helped by Aiyee Yoshi advances from both sectors. By the end of the war two months later, the Goomba Republic had backstabbed the Koopas. Aiyee forces would dominate Hesperia for quite some time.

Not content with Aiyee domination, the Koopas naturally revolted. Koopa forces once again marched all over Hesperia to fight the Koopas. Once again, they were able to snare the Yoshi islands from the Yoshis, but they found their utmost challenge at the capital of Red Leaf Island. In vengeance, the Yoshis won a brilliant victory and drove them out. Following the Kongo War in which both the Koopas and the Yoshis fought against the Kongs, Aiyee domination became serious when Kool Yoshi's Aiyee armies invaded the Koopa Kingdom during the Aiyee Civil War, and a civil war ensued in Hesperia. The stalemate was broken when Darkness Yoshi forces crushed the Aiyee rebels and gave the Koopas an amiss. The Koopa rebellion in Tínjan War II failed. Another brawl ensued when Aiyee forces got slaughtered by Protoon and Yoshi forces and Koopaland was occupied by yet another power: the Firewire Empire. Detesting Firewire rule, the Koopas were greeted with an Aiyee takeover weeks later. Koopa forces would unleash domestic violence against the Yoshis by flagrantly attacking and sometimes destroying Yoshi military bases and trucks. The Koopas would be unable to regain their independence until 2002, after the Aiyee were busy paying attention to the Cosmo Land War. Flawed by Koopa attacks, the Aiyee were forced to withdraw to fight their way north before they could retaliate. With Goomba and Mushroom support, the Hesperians had no trouble inflicting heavy losses on the Aiyee up to the point of the Tínjan Union takeover. After its fledging occupation, the reborn Aiyee Yoshi forces had attacked government forces in Koopaland and occupied it once more. Flustered by events elsewhere, they did not see the next Koopa rebellion happen and the Koopas were able to gain independence with the help of Firewire. In a strange twist of diplomacy, the King Koopa looked to the Aiyee Empire as a foremost power that must be appeased in some way. The Aiyee Yoshis and the Koopa Kingdom signed an alliance and struck at rebels in Y'oster Isle, TMK, and Wario Land until a second united democracy was planned and created.

Lying northeast of the Koopa Kingdom were the Shy Guys. Early in their history, Shy Guy rebels fired on the Koopa forces in 1920 and set the stage for a powerful Shy Guy military that nearly had Kamek's rebel forces defeated by the time World War II hit. During World War II, the Shy Guys created as many anti-aircraft guns as they could muster and shot down well over two hundred Japanese and American airplanes. As brilliant strategists, the Shy Guys were notably an annoying threat to the Koopas. Nurturing thousands of freedom fighters in the ages, they seemed like a paradox in many ways. In 1972, they had helped the Yoshis and Mushrooms defeat the Koopas. On June 9th, 1999, the Shy Guys were invaded by Koopa forces hoping to seize back regions they lost in the Power Wars. Though the Shy Guys were the last to liberate their land on July 20th, they were given a lot of credit for their efforts and was given a western seaport that cut off Koopa lands. Therefore, the Koopa forces struck in revenge four months later, when they occupied much of Shy Guyland for most of the war until Aiyee Yoshi forces came in and defeated the Koopas. Many Shy Guys in the resistance were convicted of perjury and killed. Presumably supporting independence, they were unable to gain it back from the Aiyee Yoshis, the Darkness Yoshis, Firewire, or the Koopas that had taken it over all the way up to 2003. They hoped they would gain independence once again. General Guy would lead the next proficient assault in May 2003, which succeeded.

Wart and Smithy Land was located in the Naboo Desert, between Koopa Kingdom and Wario Land. In a few internal wars, the Koopas crushed them and occupied them, but Shy Guy, Wario Land, Aiyee, Darkness, and even Firewire forces have struck this region many times. They want independence, but it is unlikely anyone will give it to them.

Kokoland, lying east of the Naboo Desert, was vigilant. They had formed after World War II from Koopa territories in the east. Their wrath changed their name to Wario Land and brought them into the first three Nintendo Wars. Though they won the first war, they were unable to keep rule in the second and were dominated by Aiyee rebels led by Kool Yoshi later on. Defeated by Darkness Yoshi forces heading west, Wario Land became under Yoshi domination, both Aiyee and Darkness, all the way up to 2002. This seemed to totally capsize the Wario Land inhabitants, and finally, in 2002, they joined forces with the Koopas and led a successful revolt against the Yoshis, then fought the Yoshis again in 2003.

Y'oster Isle, an island east of TMK, was a powerful force in diplomatic affairs in early Tínjan history. The Y'oster Island navy fared extremely well against the larger TMK and Yoshi's Island navies and ultimately had them under naval blockade, but the Koopa rebellions in the early 20th century had forced them to pull back their forces from the Yoshi's Island coast and back to their homeland. The Yoshis' invasion of the Y'oster island in the 1930s failed, but a new invasion in the late 1940s succeeded in bringing many Y'osters to Yoshi's Island. This was a bitter catastrophe to Y'oster pride. In 1988, a Koopa naval force invaded Y'oster Isle. Y'oster forces joined TMK and Yoshi's Island in ousting the in vaders. Decreasing in power, they also fought Koopa invasions in the second and third Nintendo Wars. The first was far more disputatious than the second. In the first, Y'oster aerial and naval power had cut off all supplies to Koopa forces on Y'oster Isle and starved them out. Later, they ejected the Koopa air force from the southwest coast of Yoshi's Island. Flourishing in pride, their incentives for peace fell after in Nintendo War III, the insubordinate Koopa invaders had invaded from the back side, nearly occupying the entire island by the end of 1999. The beginning of the new year marked some legible counterattacks. Y'oster Isle forces were unable to liberate their island by themselves, so the Aiyee Yoshi guerilla army, formed off Red Leaf Island, led Yoshi002's efforts to liberate the island for the new Aiyee Empire. This dominance over the Y'osters by their own fellow Yoshis had forced them under occupation until 2003, when they revolted and retook many areas they lost in 1999.

The nub of Yoshi power was always on Yoshi's Island. Most of the Aiyee Empire ranks were born here, surviving the 1988 Koopa onslaught. Ordained for combat, many Yoshis during the Power Wars fought the Y'oster navy for inches of the sea, eventually overturning the Y'oster blockade and outstripped their power in the seas. Pervading their influence into Y'oster Isle through two invasions in two decades, they found themselves prudent during the Koopa War of 1972. Losing badly, they quenched Koopa power when six brave Yoshis led a powerful remnant to victory. Simultaneously, TMK and Shy Guy victories helped defeat the Koopa Army. Swerving to war again in 1993 after TMK begged their allies for assistance, the Yoshis were enthusiastic enough to send a few Yoshi divisions to smash through Koopa lines and win the Yoshi-Koopa War. The Chaotic War, fought in 1997-1998, led to Koopa defeat in the seas, but it was not enough to keep the Koopas from accelerating plans for a second war. Bystanders of the war zone in Beanbean Kingdom observed that the Yoshis were brave fighters and canvassed spectacularly casual plans on regaining their lands. Downtrodden Yoshis were enticed to join the Yoshi resistance force in western Yoshi's Island, and helped to bring the largest defeats of Koopa forces in the war. Eroding away, the KAF and Koopa Navy was destroyed in an aerial and naval battle on July 1st. Yoshi forces quickly moved into the Koopa Kingdom itself, where floundering Koopa Troopas were unable to stop their takeover of the Koopa capital the next day. The graphic and gruesome war in Shy Guyland gave the Yoshis anger and they helped force a harsh treaty on the Koopas, reducing their army size and taking away many border territories. The melancholy after Nintendo War II was quickly worsened after the ordeal of Nintendo War III, in which most Yoshis suffered under Koopa occupation until the Aiyee Yoshi resistance group, based in Yoshi's Island, quickly launched blitzkrieg counterattacks to relieve their fellow Yoshis and sent the parched Koopas back to their homeland. Yoshi's Island, due to this persisted war, lost two-thirds of its territory to the Aiyee Yoshis, who had taken more than half of the Koopa territory they seized inside Yoshi's Island itself. The now-puny Yoshi's Island slowly got dominated by the Aiyee Yoshis, but the Yoshi's Island Yoshis have felt that they did indeed deserve to be a major part in the Aiyee Empire, and therefore, no independence movements were started during the four years of Aiyee domination. In 2003, Aiyee Yoshis from Red Leaf Island liberated Yoshi's Island from government forces and the Yoshis of Yoshi's Island have aided the Aiyee wars in all ways they can.

In the middle of the Central Ocean lay the island of Red Leaf Island. Center of the Aiyee Empire since Nintendo War III, they became one of the major powers in the world. Few people can quibble that fact. The Aiyee Yoshis ratified a centrist democracy in 2000, and regally allowed Yoyo Yoshi to lead them as supreme commander-in-chief. When the Aiyee ran over much of Koopa-occupied Tínja in 2000, many of their allies thought they would give up the land they had re-occupied back to them. The Aiyee did not stifle these demands, but the Aiyee made it clear that it was vital for them to hold these lands to prevent a major showdown in the first Tínjan war. Bellowing in dismay, the Allies allowed themselves to be beneficiaries in a botched up postwar world. The first Tínja War, fought between the Koopas and the Aiyee, ended in a stalemate when the Kongs cluttered the battlefield and forced them into an allied conflict against them. The dissipated Koopa and Aiyee armies were no match for the Aiyee rebels that raged in Hesperia during the Aiyee Civil War of 2000. Dismantled in furious combat, Kool Yoshi's forces had taken over Koopa Kingdom, Shy Guy Republic, Wario Land, Goomba Republic, TMK, as well as all Aiyee holdings overseas. Left with just Red Leaf Island, Aiyee forces led by Yoyo Yoshi fought their way back out along with help from Darkness Yoshi forces, who led a rebellion against Waluigi's forces on his own island. In a farce, the Goomba Republic, which had gotten very impressive benefits from the Third Nintendo War, was under Aiyee control. All lands north of Koopa Kingdom were given to the Aiyee Empire, while all below that line became part of the Darkness Empire.

The Aiyee economy went futile after crop failures in late 2000, when Tínja War I broke out between the Aiyee and Stevo Empires. With support coming in from the Darkness Empire, Firewire, Sneachies, and Dreamland, they were able to defeat the Koopas and Stevo's troops and much of the Rock was taken over. In the land grab, the Aiyee ook a grueling 10% of the region. The hospital surroundings in the Rock ended when in the lair of the Firewire beast, lavish amounts of their army struck Sneachies in the west and the Darkness forces in the east. Forcing them to surrender, the three factions moved onward towards the Aiyee on Red Leaf Island. The Aiyee won a crucial victory on their home island that convinced the Darkness Empire to rejoin the Aiyee in ousting the morbid Protoon regiments. Notorious for their losses, the Protoons began to be pampered. A deal was signed with the Darkness by the Aiyee that ousted Darkness from Tínja but gave them the Rock. Eventually, this would turn out to be another bad deal sent to the Darkness Empire.

The Blue Moon parasites had moved swiftly onto Orange Star, and Yoyo Yoshi felt the Orange Star deserved to receive aid after the Aiyee themselves were given advanced technology in the ways of tanks, aicraft, and ships. In the deadly Cosmo Land War, an Aiyee division fought alongside the Orange Star Army, much of whom was killed. The Aiyee would pay for this aid to Orange Star later on. Shirking from preparing for possible rebellions in Hesperia, the Aiyee Republic was unprepared for the chaos that would reign in Tínja War II. Sending in newly promoted Generals Taboo and Panda, they were able to keep the Koopas and Firewire forces at bay to the end of the year. Refusing the join the Tínjan Union, Aiyee Yoshi forces revolted on New Year's Day and started their advances throughout Gondiva for the coming months. The timidity of the government forces made this easy though, and the official veto also helped.

By mid-May 2003, the Aiyee Empire had spanned the length of Gondiva, as well as most of Tínja.

Many regions of Gondiva had stayed out of Tínjan affairs. The regions of Neita, Weita, and Seiten, respectively to the north, west, and south of Tínja, did not adequately pay attention to Tínjan wars. One of the few that did was Dreamland, inside Neita. When the Dreamlanders were invaded by the Stevo Empire, they quickly accepted the Aiyee candidate of Major General Kirb to command the Dreamlander Army. Another was Pokemon Island. A dozen soldiers on both the Yoshi and Koopa sides fought for power on the island in the mid-1990s, and later on, Aiyee Yoshi forces used the western part of the island as a military base to hit Koopa shipping. In 2003, Aiyee Yoshi forces attacked the government forces there and took a leading role in the region.

While Seiten did not actually fight much, it held the vast Indence Empire. Roma emu had used this base to strike Firewire forces in the Rock and sometimes, Aiyee forces. To the west of Tínja, Protoon forces had dominated Zelda Land. The Firewire and Sneachies factions had used the Protoon Isles to launch an invasion of the Rock in the early 1990s. They succeeded. The Beanbean Kingdom, in eastern Zelda Land, had also meddled with Tínjan affairs by influencing Mushrooms on the mainland, get crushed by Koopa forces in the second Nintendo War, and increased its prestige by conquering Rashada and Hyrule strongholds. They had seized those ajar regions and forced dialogue on them. In 2003, Aiyee Yoshi forces ransacked the region of government forces and the Aiyee emblem flew above Weita until Indence captured it in the Indence-Aiyee War.

In the gigantic Rock region, consisting of one major island and well over a hundred small islands, tribal chiefs sent havoc at each other until the Protoon forces arrived for a hostile takeover. It wasn't enough. The Stevo Empire added to Stormrider's troubles, and only with Aiyee aid were the Protoons able to dominate the area. Firewire Protoon forces fired on Sneachies Protoon forces and Yoshi forces late in 2000. Stormrider had, in his hearth, prayed for a victory. Imploring for a peace treaty, Sneachies joined Firewire in an alliance to sweep the Yoshis off the Rock, and if Darkness agreed to help, the more the better. Infamous Protoon forces swept to Red Leaf Island, only to feel the hands of defeat against the Aiyee forces. Innumerable Yoshi forces swept back west, Aiyee and Darkness fighting together, until Darkness forces took over the entire region until two civil wars broke up and gave the Aiyee, Darkness, Sneachies, and Firewire occupants equal status. A border conflict in 2002 led to a Yoshi-Protoon war. It came out as a stalemate. The region laxed when the government took control, but the same four nations that seized it were back at it again. At the end, the land was marred and peace reigned...for now.

Off of Waluigi Island had risen a Yoshi empire, but it was not always that way. In late 1999, Waluigi used it as a base to strike Koopa forces in Wario Land, hoping to free it from Koopa domination. Waluigi's forces had aided the Aiyee Yoshis in a counterattack sweep towards the Koopa capital. Through a misdemeanor, however, Waluigi sided with Kool Yoshi's Aiyee rebels a year later in the Aiyee Civil War, leading to his nation's demise as Darkness Yoshis, allies of the Aiyee Empire, went on to defeat them and the island became the Darkness Empire. The Darkness Empire seized a part of the southwest region of the Rock, and were directly attacked by Firewire force hoping to oust the Yoshis out, eventually launching an invasion force to take the island. It failed, but they were forced to join Firewire to hit Aiyee holdings because they had no choice. When sensing an Aiyee recovery, Darkness sided once again with their fellow Yoshis and went on to defeat Firewire and Sneachies to claim the Rock. Civil wars on the Rock had given away much of this territory, but at home on Waluigi Island, the Darkness Empire prospered and was mulled as a major power equivalent to the Aiyee. The Darkness Empire sent forces to aid the Aiyee in Tínja War III, supporting their fellow Yoshis all the way. In 2003, the Aiyee returned the favor by starting a large-scale rebellion on Red Leaf Island against government forces, then helping the Darkness return to power by taking down all government strongholds. The Darkness responded later in Tínja War VI by again helping the Aiyee Yoshis. This narrative became complete with the revival of the Darkness Empire.

Through this time, much of Hesperia had gotten independent from Aiyee rule, and like the previous attempt for a democracy, it fell flat in a day. Nationalism prevailed above all pacts they would ever make. In motion, the Koopas were prepared to break the stalemate they had against the newly independent TMK in past wars. The vindictive King of the Koopas still wanted to capture Princess Peach and her kingdom. Peach refused to give it. It became clear a new grudge was set to begin. The Goomba Republic looked worriedly at the armed forces on its border. Surely, they wouldn't mow through the Goombas again?

Wilting in power on the Hesperian continent, the Aiyee Yoshis were in little position to argue. They now only held regions of Tínja. They had rewarded Yoshi's Island independence on August 10th for being such a great help to the Aiyee, giving them back 2/3 of the island. Aiyee forces held just a third of Y'oster Isle, and scattered regions of Hesperia that bordered every nation. As Goombaland no longer had adequate control in the western Kalimari Desert, TMK had seized it and had finally reached a border with the Koopas. Abound in resources, was became inevitable between the Mushrooms and Koopas. In the east, the braggart Black Hole forces, led by Sturm, prepared for war in Macro Land. With inevitable war about to happen between Black Hole and its Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, Yellow Comet, and Aiyee enmies, the Aiyee Yoshis were not looking forward to intervention in Hesperia.

Aiyee Yoshi forces under Supreme Commander-in-Chief and Field Marshal Yoyo Yoshi had set up three army groups to take on this new threat, each containing eight divisions. Meanwhile, he had also caches full of weaponry in every city, as well as recruits trained by the day. In clarification, the situation was tense. The Aiyee Army's supplies had dropped. With just 1,200 tanks, 1,200 aircraft, 1,200 artillery, 300 ships, and five aircraft carriers, they were in no possible way ready for a full-fledged assault. Embezzling in warfare, Sturm had accumulated thousands of every type of weaponry possible, as well as well over a hundred trained divisions. The Aiyee Armed Forces had the finest weaponry and everyone had at least six months of proper training, but they were despondent about the political situation.

In Macro Land, Orange Star had just three divisions mobilized. In turn, their allies had more. Blue Moon had ten, Yellow Comet had nine, and Green Earth had sixteen. No one suspected the rogue nation to attack them again. But it was increasingly obvious Black Hole would come back. Embezzling for power, Black Hole became dominant.

The mushroom kingdoms of the Mushroom World that steered away from TMK politics, finding themselves under fire on all sides, became independent again. However, they were nominally under TMK control and war would reach them in a heartrending fashion. Unluckily for them, they would be overrun by Koopa and TMK forces alike. Leisurely as they were in wishing good, it wouldn't happen.

While Aiyee Yoshi forces noticed the buildup of the Koopa navy, the generals remained lethargic. Due to past experiences of victory, they were overconfident and this would lead to a malady for them. Mellowing beings throughout Tínja had increased the efficiency of their economies, but the Aiyee one became so efficient that they were actually prepared. When the Koopa invasion came on August 16th, four days after the Koopas and Mushrooms staged their own war, Aiyee forces struck back hard against the Koopa blitzkrieg at concentrated spots. Nomadic infantry forces were prepared for the landings. Aiyee Army tactics would put just a single division or two facing one entire front while putting the entire rest of the army on the other, in the hopes of hitting the main units through piecemeal. In a quest to send off the far more numerous ships and aircraft, the Aiyee Air and naval forces cooperated on certain areas only to hit randomly flying fighter and bomber planes. With this sort of guerilla-type warfare, it seemed Koopa forces were not suited to hit Yoshi lands under Aiyee control even with a distinct 8:1 advantage.

Ranting on about winning the air and naval wars, Yoyo Yoshi reinforced Admiral Simu's aircraft carriers with more planes and they focused in to trap unwary fighter planes one by one. In seclusion from the rest of the squadrons, the fighters' power were shut down and their status became dangerous. In turmoil, the Aiyee won their advantage.

In Macro Land, Orange Star went into agitation after the Black Hole invasion, but their three divisions were nowhere near enough to counterattack Field Marshal Flak's 59th and 61st Armies. Blurting out his motives, Flak was decisively beaten against Chief of the General Staff Nell's army, but a long way laid ahead of reconquest. Flak would keep the Orange Star forces stuck fighting for their homeland for another five weeks.

In Blue Moon, Supreme Commander Olaf had ten divisions ready to take on thirteen Black Hole divisions, most of them commanded by Field Marshal Lash of Black Hole. In chronological order, Orange Star was able to bring along some of its air and later armor power to aid the Blue Moon forces in its fight. Though Olaf's countenance waned on Orange Star support, he accepted it and enchanted Field Marshal Andy of Orange Star.

The fight became tougher in Yellow Comet. Unlike his allies in the west, Yellow Comet had to fight the power of Field Marshal Adder and his sneaky tricks. The tide of war fluctuated for many long weeks, until Yellow Comet Field Marshal and Strategist Sonja smashed through Adder's lines and sent Adder back home like a foster child. Groveled by the war, Adder had to slowly retreat. Orange Star and Blue Moon task forces did the rest.

As the deputy of Black Hole Supreme Commander Sturm, Field Marshal Hawke laid out his plan out his invasion of Green Earth like it was handicraft. Hilariously, his forces had invaded Green Earth successfully by fighting an air field marshal and an admiral. Things were set to ignite in a Green Earth defeat until the magnitude of the Green Earth forces were used on land by Field Marshal Jess, sweeping across the plains with Allied support from Orange Star, Blue Moon, and Yellow Comet. All of the Allied nations were finally liberated. They could finally move into Black Hole itself.

Inside Aiyee territory, things were not so great. Maternal forces threatened the war. The Aiyee military palled slowly through the war because training was no longer easy to get. The reputable Aiyee Empire's forces began to retreat back to its capital. Its revered Red Leaf City would fall to the invaders in the coming days.

Meanwhile, Koopa forces had swept into TMK as Bowser claimed it one of the greatest sagas in Koopa history. Stodgy Beanbean Kingdom reporters watched as on their borders, Koopa forces took mushroom villages. In the shock, Princess Peach nearly ordered a scorch-ground policy to fight the affliction from the south. Akin to the Yoshis, many Mushrooms appealed for support from the Yoshis. A few Yoshis rose to the occasion even with the Koopa forces advanced in Yoshi territories. Cosmopolitan forces organized a Yoshi division in Dinosaur Land, just northwest of TMK, that would fight alongside the Mushrooms in this conflict. Yoshi, Kool Yoshi, Stevo, Boshi, Koshi, and Yoshi348 became enthusiastic supporters of liberating the war instead of elongating it. The mushrooms created galas to help them go through this time when they did not fight. A few Yoshis from Y'oster Isle and Yoshi's Island even sold some laser arms they had purchased from the Aiyee Yoshis in the past. In this sense, it was an united fight against the Koopas, except it would not last long. Many Yoshis were getting disgruntled over Aiyee rule, and many appeared to be ready to turn against the Aiyee colonialists. Meanwhile, during the first four days, Yoyo Yoshi sent some small arms to help guerilla forces fight on in the southern half of TMK. His war against the Koopas gave him no choice but to stop sending aid to TMK. Regardless, the mushrooms had their gratitude for these small but helpful uses.

Meanwhile, many Goombas and Shy Guys sympathized with the Koopa fight against TMK. Goombas and Shy Guys in the Koopa Army were heeded easily and many mushrooms aimed to drive them out of the war first. Many Goombas and Shy Guys volunteered for the Koopa Armed Forces in mid-August and steadily helped the Koopas advanced north.

A hoax in the Koopa Kingdom had nearly damaged their economy during the early days. The impartial Beanbean Kingdom forces found it amusing. Wario Land did too. As an imposter, Wario had gained lots of gold in loopholes during economic troubles, and Wario Land sold arms to the Koopas at inflated prices. This may have been meager, but it was enough that the Koopas used it on their attack.

Meditating, Bowser had finally found a chance to effectively conquer TMK without Yoshi intervention. The Yoshis had intervened in every single war, even in the 1999 Mushroom-Koopa War, enough that they turned the tide on the Koopas. In the 1999 war, Yoyo Yoshi himself went to bring the nutritious fruits from Yoshi's Island to TMK, and with Redyo, his Yoshi team marched easily into the Koopa Kingdom. The oppressed mushrooms had their say in that war. This time, Bowser thought, they would not. The Yoshis in the past decade hadn't won a war for TMK without Yoyo Yoshi. Now that he was a pedestrian fighting the mighty Aiyee Army, Bowser had a chance. He would spend it wisely and not let it get transmitted to another source. There would be no intervention from Goomba, Shy Guy, or Wario Land nationalists, at least not on the Mushroom side. Bowser knew he could vanquish Mario once and for all. His wan counterparts could only stare dimly into the future. Yoyo Yoshi's only aid to the Koopas was during the Aiyee war against Firewire and Indence, and in the face of Mushroom nationalism. With Yoshi forces tied up completely against the Koopas, Bowser felt sure of victory.

TMK remembered the authoritative rule of the Koopas too many times. Though bankrupt, they had wide international support. Even their archenemies, the Kingdom of Sarsaland, was convinced by Luigi to send some food supplies to the TMK in their time of clamor. To coincide with the Aiyee buildup of forces, they too had built up theirs. If needed be, they also had plans to drag the war into Aiyee territory on Hesperia if needed be.

Cynical Aiyee forces worried far more about the Black threat from the east than the threat from the west. At most, the Aiyee forces in Hesperia composed a single division, mainly for defense against the Koopas.

The despot Stevo had agreed to give aid to the Mushrooms. Even with their feud standing with the Mushrooms, he sent two whole batallions over to the Mushroom High Command. The Yoshi volunteer division was made up of Yoshi348's Aiyee brigade, Kool Yoshi's Ewok brigade, as well as a brigade formed from two Stevo Empire batallions, a Yoshi's Island batallion, a Y'oster Isle batallion, and a Dinosaur Land batallion. Thus formed a haggled but fairly united volunteer force. In the south, General Guy personally led the Shy Guy assault into TMK.

Wario was an advocate of the alliance against the Mushrooms, supporting the Koopa war on TMK. Though Bowser was none too happy about the earlier Aiyee support of sending a brigade to the Mushroom side, he was willing to set it aside. The Koopas used their hoarded up resources and sent them east. Indisposed, General Guy also watched as the Tínjan world went into turmoil in Nintendo War IV. The Aiyee Yoshis would leave a legacy unmatched for ages. In a legitimate claim to their own territory, the Aiyee Yoshis showed one of the most heroic struggles against their conquerors, but would ultimately launch a huge blow to their own regime.

Tínja was not in mirth during this devastating conflict. Neutral nations were affected, and in officiating this conflict, most observers found themselves pulled in, partially on one side. Patronizing the Mushrooms, the Yoshis found themselves vulnerable in the east. The Koopa forces were stretched to the brink, and felt its effect in the east. The two wars may have been nowhere near each other, but the war became like a rite in many ways.

Sagaciously, the bright Tínjan region went to war once again, like the past seven centuries in their history. Millions would have their lives altered. Millions were doomed. Millions would regret their final choices forever.


End file.
